This invention relates to an attachment for a motor vehicle transmission jack and more particularly to such an attachment adapted to support 4-wheel drive transmission units independently of the motor vehicle during removal and installation as well as repair.
Repair of model 350 and 400 turbo hydromatic transmissions for 4-wheel drive vehicles such as 1973 through 1978 half and three-quarter ton Chevrolet and GMC trucks has required removal of the transmission from the vehicles themselves. Instructions issued by the manufacturers of these vehicles direct that transfer case be removed separately from the remainder of the transmission unit. Accepted time for such removal and installation using the foregoing method has ranged from four to five and one-half hours; utilizing the novel attachment and method of this invention, the time for removal and installation is reduced to about two hours.